bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal Requiem
In a mountain side town, a certain blonde-haired young woman with emerald eyes walked past a home. Admiring the scenery of her new location, she accidently bumped into a tree, falling to the ground. "A-Agh..." Holding her nose in slight pain, she then suddenly noticed someone else. Watching the girl in pain, Haruki sipped his drink before walking toward her. "Hm? I don't recognize you. How did you manage to get into this town? Then agin a pretty girl like you probably has some way of knowing someone here. Sorry if I'm overstepping my bondaries but what's your name?" Scrambling to her feet, this person looks away, slightly embarrassed at another noticing such a display of clumsiness. "S-Sayaka Yabunmusan. Nice to meet you. And...s-sorry you saw that." Scratching her head in confusion, Sayaka then chuckled "Eheheheh...I don't know anyone here, to be honest. I apologize if I'm unwanted here. I was told by someone...dear to me to seek someone's help with a little dillemma of mine." Pausing in thought, Sayaka then added, "W-What's your name? I'm sorry I didn't ask that before." Confused by the girl's antics, Haruki smiled nervously before clasping her hands. "I'm Haruki Satonaka. I'm guessing you're a good person if you were able to get through the town's barrier with no problems at all." Looking her over, Haruki smiled once more. "You know you're kind of cute..you know for a stranger. In any case, is there anything I can help you with?" Looking away, Sayaka became slightly embarrassed once again. "N-No..." Taking a small glance backwards, she murmured "W-Wait...Barrier? I didn't notice..." Sayaka was aparrantly unware of such things, as is. Someone like her, a ditz of the highest caliber, would be unsure if they had even met the Soul King. Once again turning to Haruki, Sayaka gently pulled her hands away from his own before letting out a small laugh before adding "Uh...thank you, that's awfully nice of you, but I'm..." continuing, Sayaka said, "Oh, yeah? Do you know this "Van Satonaka" person?" Dumbfounded by her natural ditziness as she passed through the barrier unfazed and the fact that she disregarded his name, Haruki smiled once more. "Van SATONAKA? Hmm well then...let me introduce myself once more...my name is Haruki SATONAKA. I am Van's son. Do you need him for something? I'm sure I could help you with whatever it is." "...Oh." Scratching her head in embarrassment, Sayaka let out a weak laugh. "Hahaha, sorry. I'm not very good with names...Though I'm good with listening." Placing her hands on her hips, Sayaka then sighed, "There's this odd power inside of me...I heard he's of similar circumstances." "Oh I see. Well I wouldn't be so sure about the listening part." The last part said in a whisper. "In any case what do you mean odd power? Are you sure its not just gas or heartburn?" "...I'm pretty sure. It's one heck of a lot different than gas. ...And I'm not so sure about heartburn." Sayaka jokingly replied. Smiling at the rebuttle, Haruki started walking a bit before motioning for Sayaka to follow. Turning to look back at her while he talked he continued on. "Well, my dad is out for a bit but I'm sure I could keep you comp--mmph" Before he could finish his sentence he ran into the bosom of a tanned, blonde-haired girl. "Why Haruki...if you wanted a feel you could have just asked me you know?" The girl laughed as she held him there before looking past him. "Oh? And who are you little miss cutie?" Looking away, Sayaka slightly blushed at the size of this woman's chest before regaining her composure and nervously replying "S-Sayaka Yabunmusan." "Ohhhhh? Sayaka-yaka? Hmmm I think I will call you Saya or Yaka. Whichever I remember really." Izuna laughed before turning back to Haruki who had released himself from her grip. "And what are you doing with her? You know Ena won't be happy if she finds out." "Er....she just wants to meet my dad but we're hanging out until he gets back. And besides, Ena should be off with Kujina and my sister. So there's no problem." haruki sighed nervously before walking to a nearby bench "Saya...Yaka...?" Sayaka stared, dumbfounded at someone not being able to remember her name before sighing. Smling at Sayaka, Haruki spoke "Don't mind her. She probably will go and inadvertantly remember your name. Just go with it for now." "Ohhhhhh? You're giving me way too much credit. Who's to say that I will remember her or not? Besides...is she even worth my time of remembering? A figure like that she's suuuuure to have a significant other. Right right?" Izuna smiked as she looked from Haruki and then to Sayaka "W-What...?" Sayaka said, still slightly put off by the two beings before her. "N-No, I've got no-one..." She then added nervously, shying away from the two. Creating a demonic look on her face, Izuna crept closer to Sayaka. "Oh? Well then.....what kind of person are you usually into then? Perhaps maybe I could take you off of Haruki's hands for the rest of the day." Slowly shuffling back, Sayaka looked away, before stammering, "S-Sorry, I've got to see Van Satonaka, this is important. M-Maybe another time." "Well he's out of time on business at the momeny. Are you sure that I coant interest you in someway?" Izuna hissed as she inched closer to Sayaka before Haruki grabbed her by the chest causing her to blush and punch him in the gut. "Sorry...I get a little out of hand." "No kidding..." Haruki laughed as he lay on the ground reeling in pain. Sayaka could only look on at these two before placing her hand behind her head, weakly chuckling, "Ah...No matter. I'm sure you two can help me. Do you know of a state called "Evoke", perhaps?" Sayaka stated, as her tone became slightly more serious. "Hm? Nope." The two said in tandum before looking ather confused and speaking together once more "What do you mean?" Haruki and Izuna's eyes met before Haruki spoke. "Okay....that was odd." Scratching her head, Sayaka sighed, "Ah...Don't worry about it, then. Ever since I was reborn as a Human, there's been this "Evoke" thing inside of me, which has been acting up. I apologize if I was acting strange." "Oh? What's that?" Haruki inquired as he scratched his chin. "Sounds like something my dad would dabble in." "I can't really describe it, that's for sure...Sorry about that." Sayaka stated, cursing her uselessness in such a situation. "Its fine. Why don't we all go do something to take our minds off of this until Mr. Satonaka gets back from wherever he is?" Izuna smiled as she winked at Sayaka. "And besides....I'm suuuuure there is something interesting around here." Looking away once again shyly, Sayaka stuttered, "S-Sure..." Near drooling, Izuna lunged at Sayaka. "Come to me Yaka darlin--ack!" "Not so fast. What about you know who ?" Haruki teased as he caught Izuna by the hood. "Wouldn't like it if they found out about your little escapade here would we?" Slightly astounded by Haruki's jest Izuna stopped dead in her tracks. "Tch.....er how did you know?" "Hahaha EVERYONE KNOWS. Well except for that person...Ha!" Haruki laughed before grabbing Sayaka by the hand and beginning to walk away. "W-What...?" Sayaka stuttered, not resisting the grip of this woman. Thinking to herself, she lamented "She's a nice departure from Seechan, and that crazy woman," as she was dragged by Izuna. "she's rather easy to get along with." "Oh well...." Izuna laughed as she still held on to Sayaka. "Not so fast there Haruki. I highly doubt Ennaria would want to see you touching, let alone holding another girl's hands." "Err.....you're right about that." Haruki sighed as he let go looking around hoping Ennaria didn't happen to suddenly show up. "SAYAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" A devilish woman leapt out of nowhere, grabbing Sayaka and performing a unecceessery roll onto the ground, all while restricting the helpless victim from escaping her cupcake-stained clutches. Standing up, this Arrancar then slowly placed Sayaka on the ground, who was dumbfounded to see her, of all people, in such a place. Raising her head, Sayaka softly asked, "How did you..." Only for the Arrancar's voice to boom, "I DON'T KNOW!!" Sighing, Sayaka slowly stood up, embarrassed to be seen in such a situation. Slowing, yet intentionally eerily, Nika uttered, "హలో. నేను ఒక ఫ్లయింగ్ మోటార్ సైకిల్ న." Sayaka applied her palm to her forehead in exasperation, stating "Argh...Nika, you're not a flying motorcycle." Sayaka's statement was countered by "只要你等著!我會告訴你..." "Nika, one cannot become a flying motorcycle. Never." Pouting, Nika added, "પરંતુ હું પેન્સિલથી ખાય છે ..." "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!? YES, YOU'RE MULTILINGUAL, BUT FOR THE LOVE OF MY GOD, PLEASE SPEAK JAPANESE!!" Sighing, Nika cheerfully answered, "その後、微！それから私は、世界で最悪のボンネットの飾りになるもの。" At this point, Sayaka almost had an ansurysm from Nika's sheer annoying behavior. Turning to Izuna, Sayaka worryingly stated, "U-Um...This is Nika...A friend of mine. As you can see...She's a bit...eccentric." All the while, Nika was waving at the two, with her ever-present wide grin plastered on her face. "Er....wow she's cute too!" Izuna smiled as she winked a blew a kiss at the newcomer. 'My my. Today is just filled with fun for me." Sayaka sighed, slightly grumbling, as Nika continued to smile, before questioning, "なぜそこにないブリートですか？" Sayaka's response was, "...Please, speak our language..." Pouting once again, Nika finally conceeded, saying "Hihihihihihi~ Just jokin', Sayaka~" Nika then turned to Izuna, stating, "And it's nice to meet you too~" "The pleasure is completely all mine." Izuna said as she cutsied a bit and smiled. "Where did you come from anyway?" Still backing away due to the thought of his girlfriend finding him with all of these females, Haruki developed a sweat about him as he moved away. "Er....I think that I'm gonna get going." Nika cheerfully waved to Haruki, as Sayaka sighed yet again at Nika, who reponded to Izuna's question with "I don't know. Not much else to saaaaaay~" Sayaka applied her palm to her forehead in exasperation at this ignorance her companion displayed. "S-Sorry. She's...not too bright." Hearing this, Nika smacked Sayaka in the back of the head in annoyance, yet she kept the same smile plastered on her face as always. "I can hear you, Sayaka~" Rubbing her head, Sayaka pouted at Nika, as despite her looks and actions, she was a tactical genius and capable of sage-like wisdom whenever she felt like it. "F-Forgive me, N-Nika..." Straightening up, Sayaka was about to attempt to answer for Nika properly, but was stopped by the ditzy female Arrancar. Throwing a rock at Haruki, Izuna caught his attention. "Don't worry, Ennaria won't be back until tomorrow. I was just teasing. you can't go and bail on you guests." "That's true. Despite how you got my attention. Hm...well what would you suggest we do today ladies?" Haruki smiled in a gentleman -like manner. "Oooh, let's go traverse Crazy Stairs! That's always fun, hihihihi~" Nika answered, clapping like a small child. At the mere mention of "Crazy Stairs", Sayaka broke into a hysterical fit. "Nika, please, not again...No more Crazy Stairs...Don't agree with anything she suggests, please for the love of my god. She's utterly insane. You'll regret it deeply. Know what? You choose something, please. I'm honestly stumped and she's not right in the head." Gaining a menacing look over her face, Izuna smiled devilishy as she looked at Nika and Sayaka "Well why don't us ladies go try on some swimsuits so I can--I mean we can assist each other throughly and make sure everything fits snuggly inside." "Err....I'd rather you not do that at all. In fact I doubt they want to do that either. Right?" Haruki laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?" Sayaka responded, for once, her polite behavior was benched in the favor of such an activity- "Uh...sure, let's go do that." Nika only glared at Sayaka, before sighing and complying, breaking from her usual scatterbrained and mentally insane personality. "Really!? YES! DREAM DO COME TRUE!! I mean....oh that sounds wonderful" Izuna wiped her mouth clean of some drool that had begun to form. "You too Haruki. Let's go." "I suppose I don't have anything else to do." Haruki sighed as he followed before looking over the three females in question "Then again...I suppose there could be a worse punishment. Hahaha" Nika's only response was silence, as Sayaka could barely contain her glee. Something was definitely troubling the female Arrancar, as she wordlessly urged to Haruki. "Hm? Something wrong?" Haruki whispered in Nika's ear as he slowly pulledher back from the others. "You look a bit....distant." "...Huh? O-Oh, it's just..." Nika stopped herself from finishing her sentance, not wanting to bother Haruki with her personal problems, which are far too embarrassing. Meanwhile, Sayaka kept that incessant perverted grin upon her face. "I know we just met but, you can trust me. Maybe there's something I could help you with." Haruki smiled as he tried to calm Nika's nerves "Uh...Alright, then." Scratching her head, embarrased about what she was about to reveal to the boy. "Well, you see-" "Hm?" Haruki scratched his head in confusion as he looked worrisome at the girl. "Ehehehehe, well you see..." Stopping herself from significantly disturbing the boy just yet, Nika immediately continued in a flat and deadpan tone, devoid of any emotion, "...My legs have significantly more hair protruding them than the rest of my body, excluding my hair~Ehehehehehe~~" Nika said such unnerving words with that childish sheepish smile plastered on her face. Sayaka immediately applied her palm to her face in exasperation at Nika's words. "Ah, Nika..." Category:Persona Superior Deus